C-6317
The C-6317 is a large 6x6 multi-purpose truck. It was added as part of The Valley DLC for MudRunner. Description The biggest of the C-class vehicles, the C-6317 is a powerful utility vehicle, able to carry its fair share of attachments, and also able to hold its own on difficult terrain. The C-6317 has a fuel capacity of 330L, and can sustain up to 600 points of damage, in line with other vehicles in its class. However, that's about it for the similarities to other similar trucks, as the vehicle offers a different level of performance due to its unique design. Overall, it is a very strong and versatile general-purpose truck that will do well in any situation. Advantages: * Class-exclusive permanent differential lock. * Can always carry a Spare Wheel, regardless of any other addon currently installed, and 20% more Repair Points from Spare Wheel addon compared to other C-class trucks. No other vehicle in its class offers this advantage. * Heavier weight, higher engine output, and higher water tolerance compared to other cab-over-engine C-class trucks translate to better navigation against strong currents. * Higher ground clearance and slightly taller tires mean rocks and boulders can be dealt with easier compared to other cab-over-engine C-class trucks. * Can self-load a 7-log-point load in one go. This advantage is only shared with the Western Star 6900XD and K-9000 Forwarder. * Offers a similar performance to the C-255, a very good all-round truck. Disadvantages: * High fuel consumption, especially when pulling heavy loads uphill with AWD enabled. * Larger size compared to other C-class trucks, making navigation through confined spaces more difficult. * Unable to carry Long Logs despite its large size. * A narrower selection of addons compared to other C-class trucks. * Can only be unlocked very late in the game. * 4-star-balance-point cost. How to obtain The truck is present in the truck selection menu along with the A-969 and E-7429 once the DLC has been installed. However, it requires 5 progession points, meaning the player has to finish 5 maps to unlock the truck. Once it has been unlocked, it is available to select and use in any map, costing a high 4 balance points. In singleplayer, it can only and always be found in The Valley map, just north-east of the eastern Fuel Station. It always come installed with a Spare Wheel with a random amount of repair points, a Log Crane Carriage, and has a Medium Log Trailer in tow. The truck is pristine and fully fueled, and can be driven as soon as the player discovered it or a nearby watchpoint to reveal it. Addons *Fuel Cistern - Fuel capacity: 1400 liters. *Fuel Semi-Trailer - Fuel capacity: 3700 liters. *Fuel Trailer - Fuel capacity: 1600 liters. *Garage Parts - Carries 2 garage points. *Garage Semi-Trailer - Carries 4 garage points. *Garage Trailer - Carries 2 garage points. *Log Carrier - Carrying load: Short Logs (3 pts). *Log Crane Carriage - Advanced functions: Crane Grab, Turn Anchors, Push Anchors, Rotate Grappler, Crane. Carrying load: Short Logs (3 pts). *Medium Log Trailer - Carrying load: Medium Logs (4 pts). *Short Log Trailer - Carrying load: Short Logs (3 pts). *Spare Wheel - Carries 120 repair points. *Trailer Hitch - Is required to install Fuel Semi-Trailer, Garage Semi-Trailer, Utility Semi-Trailer. *Utility Semi-Trailer - Fuel capacity: 900 liters. Carries 1200 repair points. *Utility Trailer - Fuel capacity: 600 liters. Carries 600 repair points. Trivia * Before the American Wilds update, the C-6317 has selectable differential locking and a 3-balance-point cost, more in line with other trucks in the class. After the Old Timers update (v1.0.0.10), the Fuel Trailer was added to the truck's addons list. Category:C-Class